Coeurs Sauvages
by Gendefekt
Summary: Styx mériterait un peu de plaisir, non ? Après avoir joué à "of Orcs and Men" et "Master of Shadows", je me suis prise d'affection pour ce Rakash de Styx ! Evidemment, j'ai tout de suite remarqué les répliques de ce dernier lors du sauvetage de Brune dans "of Orcs and Men" ! Certaine que Styx aimait beaucoup Brune, la voici de retour vers lui !
1. Flashback

**STYX & BRUNE 'STOIRE**

 _Parce que Brune n'est que trop peu présente dans "of Orcs and Men" alors qu'elle pourrait permettre d'en apprendre plus sur Styx et sa personnalité, j'en ai fait son fantasme caché et de retour pour son plus grand plaisir !_

 _Evidemment, les personnages appartiennent à FOCUS !_

 ** _FLASH BACK_** _\- OF ORCS AND MEN_

Alors qu'Arkail avait insisté pour aller aider son frère d'arme et que les deux peau verte s'étaient rendus sur place pour y trouver l'ennemi, Styx reconnut rapidement la jeune femme qui était aux prises avec des Inquisiteurs:

-Brune !

-Tu la connais ? demanda l'Orc.

-Ouais… merde, quelle idiote! Il faut la sortir de là !

Et les deux combattants prêtèrent main forte à la jeune femme armée d'un bâton. La demi-douzaine d'ennemis fut finalement rapidement abattue par les trois fugitifs. Brune soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Styx:

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda le gobelin, Dans quelle merde tu t'es mise cette fois-ci ?

-J'étais supposée faire passer un géant à la peau verte, comme ton ami ici… mais ça s'est mal passé et cela s'est terminé avec les Inquisiteurs à mes trousses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment tu en es arrivé là ?

-J'ai voulu aller à travers les Catacombes… mais des gobelins nous sont tombés dessus.

Styx apprécia qu'elle ne l'inclue pas dans la masse de ses créatures souterraines, bien qu'elles soient de la même race que lui. Elle continua:

-C'était horrible… Il y en avait tellement ! Alors nous avons couru. Nous nous sommes perdu dans le dédale avec la confusion. Comme il faisait vraiment sombre là-dedans, nous ne savions pas où aller et les gobelins nous ont attrapés. J'ai couru, et quand je me suis retourné, l'Orc n'était plus là…

-Il est mort ? demanda Arkail.

-À moins que les gobelin ne l'aient invité à prendre un verre… qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai fait en sorte de sortir de là. Pas lui. C'est fini… je suis désolée si vous étiez amis…

Styx lui demanda alors:

-Et l'Inquisition ? Quel est le rapport avec elle ?

-Eh bien, il se trouve que dès que j'ai mis le nez à l'extérieur, j'avais déjà mon cul mis à prix !

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Styx, Est-ce qu'il y a une affiche ? Tu n'en aurais pas une que je pourrais garder ?

-Très drôle, lâcha Brune sur un ton neutre, mais avec un petit sourire en coin, Sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'Inquisition a su ce que je faisais… Mais je peux dire au revoir à ma paye…

-J'en ai assez entendu… fit Arkail, Rentrons…

-Tu as entendu le chef, ma belle… fit Styx, Nous retournons vers la Main Noire, tu viens ?

-Merci, fit Brune, mais je ne veux pas causer plus de problèmes au Singe, il en a déjà assez… Je vais disparaître, aller quelque part ailleurs le temps que les choses se calment…

Arkail crut voir de la déception dans le regard du voleur durant un court instant, mais il s'était rapidement repris:

-C'est ton choix ! Bonne chance, Brune !

Et les deux compères s'en allèrent en laissant la jeune femme s'en aller dans l'autre sens. Styx se frotta la nuque, un peu déçu. De tous ses contacts, Brune devait être celle qu'il préférait. Elle répondait à ses répliques, ne l'avait jamais mis dans le même panier que les animaux qu'étaient les autres gobelins et ils s'étaient toujours entendus lorsqu'ils faisaient affaires. Leurs échanges de bons procédés avaient à chaque fois fonctionné et Styx l'avait toujours trouvé jolie, ce qui n'avait fait qu'agrémenter positivement chacune de leurs transactions. Il n'avait que très peu de chance de la revoir un jour. Soit il mourrait, soit elle mourrait, soit ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de se croiser étant donné qu'elle avait l'intention de quitter le pays. Cela attrista l'assassin plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru avant de la croiser là par hasard, mais il effaça ses sombres pensées, l'enjeu de sa mission et la prime de cette dernière étaient plus importants…

 ** _FLASHBACK_** _\- A WEEK AGO_

Une jeune femme arriva blessée au village des Orcs, cheveux foncés, coupés cours, des yeux noirs et un corps athlétique pour une humaine. Les deux gardes de l'entrée du village la toisèrent du regard alors qu'elle titubait, épuisée et harassée de douleurs. L'un des deux lui demanda:

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Je… je cherche quelqu'un, fit-elle.

-Tu as un nom à me donner ?

-Je cherche Styx… mon nom est Brune…

-Je vais voir ce qu'il en est…

L'Orc fit signe à son camarade de garder un oeil sur elle et Brune se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour souffler un peu.

-Qui t'a blessée ainsi ? demanda le garde restant.

-Les membres d'une guilde qui m'a prise en grippe… Je ne crois pas être en danger, mais c'est plutôt douloureux.

L'Orc eut un semblant de sourire, tandis que son compère revenait, suivit par un gobelin qui reconnut la jeune femme malgré sa nouvelle coupe et quelques cicatrices en plus, une sur la lèvre, et une dans le cou jusqu'au dessous du menton.

-Brune ?! C'est vraiment toi !

-Oui… contente de te revoir !

-Merde, tu te vides de ton sang !

-ça va, j'ai stoppé les hémorragies les plus importantes…

-On va déjà te soigner et tu m'expliqueras ce qui te fait venir me retrouver ici ! … tiens, tu as coupé tes cheveux ?

Brune sourit:

-Oui ! Plus pratique !

-En tout cas, ça te va bien !

Elle le remercia, puis il l'entraîna à l'intérieur du village. La femme d'Arkail s'occupa de soigner les plaies de la jeune femme qui lui en fut reconnaissante. Puis elle dit à Arkail qui était assis pas loin d'elle:

-Je ne pensais pas que vous parviendriez à rester en bons termes toi et Styx… c'est surprenant et rassurant à la fois !

Arkail rit:

-Oh, il arrive souvent qu'il m'insupporte, mais c'est un brave gars malgré tout.

Brune rit doucement alors que Styx arrivait, et Arkail s'en alla avant que le Gobelin ne commence la discussion :

-Bien que je sois flatté que tu aies mis tant d'ardeur à me retrouver, ma belle, je doute que ce soit simplement pour mes beaux yeux !

La jeune femme sourit, moqueuse :

-Toujours aussi perspicace ! C'est vrai, je suis là car j'aurais besoin de tes services.

-Je ne fais pas dans le trafic d'enfants, et je ne vend pas mon corps.

-Rien de tout cela, rassure-toi ! rit Brune, Il s'agit plutôt d'assassiner le chef d'une guilde.

-Rien que ça ! Et dans quel contexte est-ce que cela doit se faire ?

-Il veut ma tête, mais je préfèrerais que cela soit la sienne qui tombe.

-Jusque là, j'adhère à ta façon de penser.

-Cependant, malgré ce que j'ai acquis de mes entraînements depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, je n'arriverais pas à me faufiler dans leur quartier général et à m'en sortir seule. J'aurais besoin de tes talents de voleur et d'assassin.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais aller risquer de me mettre toute une guilde à dos sans compensation !

-Bien sûr que non. J'ai une petite réserve pour pouvoir te payer !

-Voilà qui m'intéresse ! Dis un chiffre !

-500 pièces d'or, proposa Brune.

-Pour que je me frotte à toute une guilde, il faudrait un petit peu plus à offrir, tu ne crois pas ? ricana le gobelin.

-Très bien, alors 500 pièces d'or et un baiser !

Il fronça les sourcils et elle continua:

-Et je te parle d'un vrai baiser, pas d'un bisou sur le front !

Le gobelin se mit à rire:

-Au moins, l'offre est alléchante !

-Dis oui, je t'en prie, je ne m'en sortirais pas sans toi !

-Très bien, j'accepte ce contrat à prix d'ami en souvenir du bon vieux temps !

Brune sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et le remercia. Ils sortirent ensuite de la maison de Arkail et Styx avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires.

-À peine arrivé, tu repars, alors? demanda Arkail.

-Désolé, mon pote, le devoir m'appelle.

-L'appât du gain surtout, sourit l'Orc.

Styx ricana et le salua avant de suivre Brune pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Durant le trajet, il se mit à lui poser des questions :

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es entraînée ?

-Oui. Après cette histoire avec les Orcs, je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais clairement pas assez forte pour survivre dans notre milieu. Je suis donc allée chercher un mentor pour augmenter mes capacités.

-Un mentor ?

-Un barde pour être plus précis !

-Haha! Tu es devenue une espionne ?! Tu n'es pas croyable !

-Tout à fait ! sourit la jeune femme.

-Je me réjouis de voir tes nouvelles aptitudes, dans ce cas !

-J'ai appris à grimper, me déguiser, charmer et encore pleins d'autres choses, sans compter le maniement d'armes de toutes sortes.

-Et avec tout ça, tu as quand même réussi à t'attirer les foudres d'une guilde entière !

-En fait, j'ai surtout séduit la femme du chef de la guilde et lorsqu'il l'a découvert, il a également remarqué que j'étais en train de voler les documents compromettant de sa guilde.

-Mauvaise pioche ! Tu étais sous contrat ?

-Tout à fait. Engagée par une guilde adverse.

-Et tu me files une partie de tes gains pour t'aider à te sortir de là ?

-Pas le choix malheureusement. Ce salopard est coriace, il me retrouvera et me tuera si je ne le descend pas en premier.

-Très bien. Occupons-nous donc de son cas.


	2. Délicieux contrat

_DURANT LE CONTRAT_

Etonnamment, le voleur et l'espionne parvenaient à combiner leurs capacités à merveille et avançaient rapidement, tout autant que furtivement entre les pièces du labyrinthe qu'était le quartier général de la guilde. Cependant, plus ils approchaient du lieu où se trouvait le grand chef, plus les gardes et autres membres de la guilde étaient nombreux, sur leurs gardes, bien équipés et forts. Ils tentèrent plusieurs sorties dans des pièces difficile d'accès, mais sans toujours réussir à s'en sortir sans combattre.

Les deux compères étaient essoufflés, mais enfin en sécurité dans un conduit d'aération un peu éloigné des locaux en activités. Si le gobelin pouvait se tenir presque debout là-dedans, la jeune femme était obligée de s'accroupir, au mieux. Elle s'assit carrément pour relâcher la tension. Ils avaient manqué de se faire tuer après une manœuvre un peu trop risquée pour entrer dans le bureau du Capitaine de la guilde et étaient tombés de plusieurs mètres avant de parvenir à se rétablir et à fuir.

-C'était juste ! s'exclama Styx.

-Oui, désolée, je n'aurais pas pensé que ce type viendrait jusque là... souffla Brune.

-En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies atteint ce niveau !

-J'ai gagné en agilité, hein ?

-En tout, je dirais ! ricana Styx, tu lui as carrément fait tourner la tête à ce garde !

Elle eut un petit rire et lui dit:

-Les hommes sont toujours beaucoup plus causant face à une femme qui parvient à les séduire, et je ne te parle même pas de ce qu'ils peuvent raconter sur l'oreiller !

-Et tu fais ça souvent, maintenant ?

-Si c'est le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide, oui, sinon, pas forcément.

-Et avec la souplesse que tu as obtenu, ils ne doivent pas s'emmerder !

Elle rit:

-Même pas besoin d'aller jusque là, ces pauvres types sont des affamés qui n'ont plus connu aucune satisfaction quelle qu'elle soit depuis trop longtemps. Du coup, ce n'est jamais très compliqué, ni même très long heureusement !

Styx ricana, puis lui lança:

-À part ça, s'il y a encore dans ce dédale des mecs aussi balèzes que le dernier auquel on s'est frotté, je devrais te demander 200 pièces de plus !

Brune sourit:

-Je t'avoue, je n'avais pas non plus prévu ça ! Mais je suis plus calme avec toi à mes côtés, j'étais confiante sur le fait qu'on s'en sortirait. Enfin, si tu veux, pour compenser, je peux déjà te donner un acompte !

-Tu as de l'or sur toi, peut-être ? se moqua Styx.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça ! sourit la jeune femme.

-Ne me fais pas marcher, ricana le gobelin.

-Quoi, tu ne crois pas que je tienne parole ?

-Oh, je pense qu'une fois le travail terminé, peut-être la réussite te permettra de surpasser ton dégoût ! lâcha le peau verte dans un sourire moqueur.

-J'ai connu des humains cent fois plus repoussants que toi. Et en plus, je ne les appréciais pas.

-Haha, c'est bon à savoir !

-En ce qui te concerne, par contre, je t'apprécie de plus en plus.

-Tu sais que si tu me paies, tu n'as pas besoin de me séduire ! répliqua le gobelin dans un sourire en coin.

Brune rit:

-Ce n'était pas le cas, je disais juste ce que je pensais !

-Oh.

Il y eut ensuite un silence calme, puis Styx demanda:

-Mais avec tes nouvelles... capacités, tu parviens quand même à ne pas être blasée ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire, ça m'emmerderait de ne plus avoir goût à quelque chose parce que c'est devenu une partie de mon job !

-Oh, je vois, tu parles de coucher avec quelqu'un ! Non, enfin... du moment que je le fais par envie et que le désir est présent, ça change tout ! Je n'ai plus besoin de simuler ou de jouer un rôle, je peux être moi-même et c'est bien plus agréable !

Elle sourit et Styx ricana:

-Content pour toi !

-À part ça, je crois que je me suis démis quelque chose dans le bas du dos, ça me tire violemment !

-Tu te serais blessée durant la chute ?

-Possible... La réception était brutale... tu crois que tu pourrais... vérifier et me remettre droite ?

-Je peux essayer, mais je ne suis pas guérisseur.

-Merci !

Elle se tourna dos à lui en enlevant son haut, restant en soutien-gorge. Styx ne se gêna pas pour mater et ricana :

-Tu as vraiment changé !

-Oh, crois-moi, la pudeur est un luxe que je n'ai plus ! sourit-elle dans un regard par dessus son épaule.

Il ne répondit pas, passant juste ses doigts le long de sa colonne pour tenter de déterminer si une vertèbre était sortie de sa place. Il la sentit effectivement pas loin du bas des reins de Brune.

-Tu avais raison, il semblerait, fit le gobelin en appuyant sur la vertèbre en question.

-Agh... oui, c'est là... merde...

-Je peux essayer de la repousser, mais...

-Je vais me mettre à plat ventre, ce sera plus simple et moins douloureux, si tu veux bien.

-Vas-y.

Elle s'installa sur le ventre et Styx passa au-dessus d'elle, glissant à nouveau ses doigts dans son dos pour repérer la vertèbre déplacée et le sens dans lequel il lui faudrait la remettre, tout ça en faisant abstraction de la peau de Brune.

-Je l'ai... attention...

Elle hocha doucement la tête et il appuya de tout son poids, et surtout avec force, puisqu'il ne pesait certainement pas assez, puis sentit l'os se replacer d'un coup sous ses doigts. Brune lâcha d'abord une onomatopée douloureuse, puis un soupire d'aise:

-Ahh, merci... c'est beaucoup mieux là...

-De rien !

-Tu es vraiment doué de tes doigts, voleur !

Styx eut un rire, tandis que Brune se remettait assise:

-C'est pour ça que je suis le meilleur !

-Tu peux le dire ! sourit la jeune espionne.

Le gobelin eut une moue suspicieuse et Brune éclata de rire:

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude que l'on confirme lorsque tu te vantes, pas vrai ?

-Hin, effectivement. Même celui qui ressemble le plus à un ami pour moi m'appelle encore "Rakash" lorsque je me vante trop !

Il sourit en pensant à Arkail, puis se tourna vers Brune:

-À part ça, j'aime bien comment tu as... évolué.

Elle sourit sans cacher sa joie et le remercia. Encore une fois, Styx resta perplexe face à ce qui semblait être de l'affection de la part de la jeune femme. Puis il se rappela:

-Tu sais que tu as le droit de te rhabiller ?

-ça te gêne ?

-Pas moi, non !

-Alors je suis plus à l'aise comme ça pour l'instant, sourit-elle.

-C'est toi qui voit !

Le gobelin se posa alors dos contre le mur en croisant les bras derrière la tête et en fermant les yeux. Il tenta de ne pas se laisser perturber par le sourire de son amie, mais sur le moment, il avait eu terriblement envie d'accepter l'acompte proposé plus tôt. Il avait toujours trouvé les humaines attirantes, mais à part en payant dans les bordels, il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'y toucher. En général, bien que pratique pour sa spécialité, son physique n'avait pas l'apparence recherchée par la gente féminine et ça, sans parler de sa tête de gobelin. Il aimait vraiment bien Brune et sachant à présent ce que son travail lui demandait régulièrement, il n'avait pas envie de la forcer ou qu'elle ne se force. C'est en pensant à ceci qu'il sentit soudainement l'odeur de la jeune femme plus proche de lui, puis ses doigts contre son bras. Il ouvrit un oeil pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et elle sourit:

-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir évolué, tu as pris du muscle on dirait !

-Hin, lorsque je passe au village d'Arkail, on s'entraîne ensemble, et c'est toujours un sacré challenge cette boule de muscle, alors évidemment...

Elle rit doucement, un rire léger, puis lui lança:

-Ca te va bien !

Styx resta à nouveau perplexe et lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Elle eut un sourire malicieux:

-À te pousser à me demander l'acompte !

-Tu as perdu la tête ?

-Peut-être... mais j'en ai envie.

Il fixa son regard pour tenter d'y percevoir le piège, mais il n'y vit rien. Elle paraissait sincère de manière désarmante.

-Brune...

Mais la jeune femme ne fit que se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à finalement déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Etrangement, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ce que le gobelin avait déjà expérimenté. Cette fois-ci, il sentait l'envie à travers les lèvres de la jeune femme et ça le vrilla de l'intérieur. Elle se mordit la lèvre une fois le baiser terminé et lui souffla:

-Désolée...

Ce qu'il se passa dans la tête de Styx était impossible à décrire par des mots, mais il agit de manière irrépressible, attrapant la nuque de Brune pour renouveler son baiser, plus profondément. La manière dont l'espionne s'abandonna alors à lui, s'agrippant d'une main à son dos et glissant l'autre contre celle qui lui tenait la nuque fit perdre la raison à l'assassin. Il amena son autre main contre la peau de son flanc découvert, puis descendit ses lèvres au cou de la jeune femme, goûtant à sa peau tendre. Brune laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, et alors qu'elle frémissait sous ses doigts, Styx cru brûler de désir. Il défit son soutien-gorge d'un claquement de doigts, amenant ensuite lèvres, langue et dents à sa poitrine, lui tirant une onomatopée de plaisir. Elle glissa ses mains sur les muscles secs des cuisses du voleur et celui-ci défit le bas de la jeune femme avec empressement. Dès qu'elle fut libérée de ses tissus, Styx lui remonta les cuisses sur ses épaules et poussa sur la souplesse de Brune pour ensuite glisser ses doigts à son temple dans un nouveau baiser. L'espionne agrippa le tuyaux passant au dessus d'elle et répondit au baiser de son partenaire en roulant du bassin pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il posa son front contre le sien et fixa son regard alors qu'il glissait un doigt en elle. Brune laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il atteignit directement un point sensible chez elle. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre en peinant à garder les yeux ouverts pour soutenir le regard de son amant lorsque celui-ci ajouta d'autres doigts commençant à jouer de sa dextérité sur elle. Elle jura en soufflant le nom de Styx et ferma les yeux sous la montée du plaisir. L'assassin eut un sourire pervers et se lécha la lèvre, avant de ramener cette dernière avec le reste de sa bouche au buste de Brune. Celle-ci commençait à haleter de désir face à l'habileté du voleur. Les joues rosies par les bouffées de chaleur, Brune échappa le nom de son amant, suppliante. Styx sourit en l'entendant, puis lui accorda le baiser qu'elle quémandait en tendant le cou vers lui, retirant sa main pour s'introduire enfin en elle. Ce fut alors à lui d'échapper un râle de plaisir, tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre en gémissant. Le voleur glissa sa tête au creux du cou de son amante, commençant à bouger des hanches avec passion, tout en savourant d'entendre le cœur de Brune s'affoler à travers sa jugulaire. Tandis qu'il maintenait la cadence en variant les mouvements, la jeune femme peinait de plus en plus à retenir sa voix, tirant le tuyaux qu'elle tenait sous le délice qu'elle ressentait. Styx se mordit la lèvre en sentant qu'il se perdait à son tour dans une extase indescriptible, mais garda assez conscience pour entendre les supplications de sa partenaire. Brune étouffait de son mieux ses cris:

-T'arrête pas! t'arrête pas ! Encore ! Ouihh!

L'assassin se contint jusqu'à la sentir crisper tous ses muscles et se resserrer autour de lui dans l'orgasme pour se lâcher à son tour dans un râle de satisfaction.

Reprenant leur souffle difficilement, les deux amants se mirent soudainement à rire. Ils étaient en terrain hostile, coincés dans des bouches d'aération qui formaient leur seul refuge, ayant risqué la mort plusieurs fois en peu de temps, et ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air dans la position la plus compacte qu'il leur était possible de trouver, une situation plutôt improbable. Puis ils reprirent leurs esprits et Brune souffla:

-Whoa... c'était... intense !

-C'est le mot.

Elle sourit et Styx secoua la tête en ayant remarqué les larmes qui embuaient la vue de la jeune femme. Alors ce n'avait pas été du bluff, elle avait vraiment aimé... Il releva ensuite le yeux sur elle, sérieux:

-Occupons-nous de ce contrat... et une fois que tout sera terminé, on reparlera de ça !

-Avec plaisir !

Styx ne sut retenir un sourire en coin avant que les deux ne se rhabillent correctement pour repenser leur stratégie et sortir de leur cachette, remontés et déterminés.


	3. In Fine

_PLUS TARD_

 _Après une dispute suite à une erreur commise par Brune qui laissa penser à Styx qu'elle s'était joué de lui et qu'elle l'avait piégé, il se barre et la laisse en plan. Elle tente alors de continuer seule, mais le gobelin sait qu'il est dans la ligne de mire des mêmes assaillants que les siens depuis, et lorsqu'il apprend que Brune a été capturée, il se faufile jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire où l'homme en face d'elle lui balance son poing dans la tête pour la forcer à révéler qui est Styx et comment le retrouver, ou n'importe quoi qu'elle sache d'autre. Styx sait qu'elle connait leur plan d'évasion et si elle devait le dire à l'ennemi, le gobelin n'aurait d'autre choix que de changer de stratégie. Il écoute alors, caché dans l'ombre._

-Dis-moi qui qu'il est, et comment le trouver ! aboya le bourreau de Brune.

-Non...

-Tu résistes encore ! Il t'a abandonnée là, et tu refuses de le vendre !?

-Je le déteste de toute manière moins que toi, tu n'auras rien de moi.

-Continue à résister et je vais devoir employer des moyens moins conventionnels ! s'exclama l'homme en lui attrapant la mâchoire.

-Viole-moi si ça t'amuse, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lâcher le moindre son ! Et ce sera facile, parce que je ne sentirais rien, petite bite !

Elle se reçut à nouveau un coup de poing dans le visage. Elle refusa de crier et recracha un peu de sang avant de relever à nouveau la tête. Le garde se mit à crier:

-Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra ! Qu'importe ce que j'aurais à te faire ! Tu ne pourras pas garder le secret bien longtemps !

-Tu peux y aller... je ne te dirais rien sur lui.

Styx fronça les sourcils. Elle n'allait pas le balancer, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi ?

La question trouva écho dans la phrase du garde-bourreau:

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tu es une femme pleine de ressources et tu peux t'en sortir en rendant service à la guilde !

-Non. Je ne le vendrais pas. Pas lui.

-Tu es complètement dérangée !

-Peut-être... fit Brune alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur son visage, mais j'en ai envie.

Styx jura en silence, se souvenant parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase.

-Protéger son partenaire de crime ainsi... c'est malsain pour toi ! lança l'homme en la frappant à nouveau.

Jusqu'à présent, la voir se faire torturer n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid au gobelin, mais alors qu'elle se refusait à le vendre malgré tout et de cette manière, il eut soudainement envie d'assassiner le plus violemment possible celui qui la blessait. Il garda malgré tout la tête froide et réfléchi à ses options. Ce fut sans compter le nouveau bruit de frappe contre la tête de Brune. Le garde lança:

-Ca suffit, mets-toi à table ! Je peux te frapper toute la nuit, alors réfléchit bien !

-Il n'y a... keuf... rien à réfléchir... je ne dirais rien, c'est tout. Tape tant que tu veux...

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu le protèges... tu ne peux pas prétendre avoir des sentiments pour cette créature !

Brune eut un sourire en coin et lui lâcha:

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Premièrement, il doit déjà être loin. Et deuxièmement, même si je vous disais tout ce que je sais, vous ne l'attraperiez jamais avant qu'il ne vous ait tué... Vous n'avez simplement pas l'envergure nécessaire pour rivaliser avec lui ! C'est moi que vous vouliez, non ? Eh bien c'est fait, alors foutez-lui la paix avant de perdre des hommes inutilement !

Styx eut du mal à ne pas sourire en l'entendant. Il attrapa son poignard, puis se glissa derrière le garde qui, énervé, levait le bras pour la frapper encore. Brune le vit soudainement s'effondrer au sol, puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux gerbes de sang gicler par dessus la table. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise lorsque le gobelin sauta accroupi sur la table:

-Alors comme ça, tu ne voulais pas lui donner d'information me concernant ? souffla-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête en lui lâchant:

-Un espion ne donne ses informations que lorsqu'on paie le bon prix. La torture n'en fait pas partie.

Styx ricana:

-Ah oui ? Je croyais que tu avais juste... _envie_ de me protéger ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis tourna son regard sur lui:

-Tu es là depuis quand ? Espèce de...

-Depuis que tu l'as dégoûté d'essayer de te violer !

Elle fronça le nez et lui envoya un regard noir:

-Et tu es là pourquoi ? Si tu viens pour m'humilier, j'aurais préféré que tu laisses celui-ci en vie, je supporte mieux la torture !

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Laisse-moi ! Tu ne devrais même plus être là !

Elle se tortillait sur la chaise à laquelle elle était attachée, comme pour se libérer, ou fuir, et à la fin de sa phrase, sa voix se brisa. Dès qu'elle baissa les yeux, Styx attrapa le visage de Brune entre ses mains pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser.

Elle arrêta net de bouger, s'abandonnant à ce baiser. Puis le gobelin se détacha d'elle en prenant son poignard en main. Elle ferma les yeux, mais resta surprise de sentir uniquement ses liens se défaire.

-... ? Styx...?

-On se tire d'ici.

Elle resta interdite une seconde, puis sourit et le suivit alors qu'il sortait de la geôle.

 _CONTRAT FINALEMENT TERMINE_

Sans jamais laisser leur concentration se relâcher, l'espionne et le voleur réussirent à assassiner la tête de la guilde, la rendant inapte à toute recherche pour plusieurs mois. Le temps que Brune se fasse oublier. Ils menèrent leur mission avec très peu de mots échangés et une efficacité terrifiante. Puis, les deux avaient rejoint la forêt après avoir échappé aux derniers membres sans chef de la guilde ennemie. Ils marchaient en silence depuis le début de leur traversée afin de retourner au village d'Arkail pour se reposer en sécurité. Ni le voleur, ni l'espionne n'avaient prononcé mot depuis qu'ils étaient débarrassés de leurs ennemis.

-Styx...? commença soudainement Brune.

-Mh ?

-J'entends une cascade... est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais... me débarrasser un peu du sang que j'ai partout ?

-Un petit bain pour la demoiselle, hein ? À condition que je puisse mater !

Brune aima réentendre ce ton moqueur dans la voix du gobelin et rit:

-C'est vendu !

Styx ricana, puis lança:

-Allons-y.

Il y avait effectivement une cascade et un petit lac pas loin, et Brune ne mit pas long à jeter ses vêtements au sol pour aller retrouver l'eau claire. Styx ne se gêna pas pour l'observer à son aise tandis qu'elle se lavait du sang d'ennemis et de son propre sang. Elle mit également la tête sous l'eau pour nettoyer ses plaies. Puis elle regarda son reflet et grimaça:

-Merde... j'ai vraiment la tête défoncée...

Styx rit:

-C'est rien, ça va guérir !

-Comment tu fais pour n'avoir jamais une goutte de sang sur toi !?

-C'est parce que je suis trop doué pour assassiner proprement !

Brune rit et nagea jusqu'au bord pour se rapprocher de lui et lui dire:

-Merci...

Le gobelin roula des yeux:

-Pas la peine, j'aurais ma paie, non ?

La jeune femme sourit et renchérit:

-Plus encore si l'envie te prend...

Styx eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle:

-C'est une proposition ?

-Si ton baiser dans les geôles voulait bien dire quelque chose… dans ce cas, oui... sourit la jeune femme.

Il se pencha alors sur elle tandis qu'elle se hissait sur les bras contre la berge et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.


	4. Retour à la Main-Noire

**RETOUR A LA MAIN NOIRE**

Leur prochaine mission était commanditée par Monkey, chef de la Main Noire et ami des deux amants. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à prendre la mission à bras le corps et à la mener à bien en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour comprendre la carte du lieu.

Alors qu'ils allaient retourner à la planque de la Main Noire, Styx demanda à Brune:

-Quand on sera là-bas... tu préfèrerais qu'on... évite de s'exposer ou …?

-Oh, je m'en fiche, moi !

-Vraiment ?

-Tu aimerais bien qu'on s'affiche, hein ?

Il eut un sourire en coin:

-Ouais, je l'avoue ça me plairait de voir leur gueule en l'apprenant !

Elle rit et lui dit:

-Alors on fait comme d'habitude !

-Brune... ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es parfaite.

Elle rougit un peu dans un sourire et l'embrassa.

Comme Brune devait à tout prix passer acheter quelques trucs au marché noir de la ville, Styx alla en premier récupérer la prime proposée par Monkey. Ce dernier était ravi de faire à nouveau affaire avec le gobelin et prit de ses nouvelles:

-Ah, alors tu as travaillé avec Brune là-dessus ! Elle va venir ?

-Normalement, elle doit me rejoindre, ouaip. Je vais aller mettre les pièces à l'abri, dis-lui que j'arrive si elle est là avant que je revienne.

-Je n'y manquerais pas !

Et effectivement, Brune arriva quelques minutes plus tard et salua chaleureusement Monkey et lui sourit:

-Alors comme ça, tu bosses avec Styx ?

-Oui, on est super efficaces ensemble !

-Je vois ça !

-Il est déjà passé alors ?

-Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il revenait, il est allé déposer votre prime en lieu sûr.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Rit-elle.

-Hey, ma belle! Fit Styx en descendant sur la table depuis le haut de la montagne qui bordait la planque.

-Te voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu as pu avoir ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui, et à bas prix en plus ! Je vais voir Fox, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

-Avec plaisir !

Elle prit alors son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avant de repartir en direction de Fox. Monkey vit sa mâchoire aller heurter le sol sous le choc. Styx se retint de rire et lui lança:

-Tu as vu un fantôme ?

-Mais... toi... et Brune, vous ? Hein?

Le gobelin lâcha un ricanement:

-Ton incrédulité me fait beaucoup rire !

-Eh bien, je ne m'y attendais pas, en effet ! Mais comment...?

-Une mission un peu plus intense que les autres avec elle et...

-Elle a... évolué.

Styx lui lança un regard suspicieux et Monkey sourit:

-Je l'ai connue adolescente, et maintenant, elle est une femme qui s'assume, ça fait plaisir !

L'assassin fut soulagé d'entendre ça et fit signe au chef de la Main Noire:

-Allez, je me casse, on doit encore rejoindre un contact pour un autre contrat. On pourrait planter la tente dans l'un des coins de ta planque ?

-Oui, sans problème ! Ah, et, bien joué ! Tu as réussi à avoir la plus jolie fille des bas-fonds !

Styx le remercia dans un sourire narquois, puis en descendant pour rejoindre Brune qui discutait avec Fox, il salua Fox qui lâcha:

-Hey ! Ca fait un bail toi aussi ! Contente de te revoir !

-Haha, d'habitude tu te plains toujours que j'attire les emmerdes !

-C'est vrai, mais après plusieurs années, j'espère que ta chance a tourné !

-Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux dire !

Brune rit doucement, puis Styx l'informa:

-Monkey nous permet de monter la tente dans son quartier, j'y vais déjà.

-Très bien, je te rejoins !

Elle se pencha lorsqu'il lui fit signe et il l'embrassa avant de s'en aller dans une caresse à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Brune lui fit un dernier clin d'oeil avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Fox, dont les yeux manquaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Brune grimaça en lui demandant:

-Est-ce que... c'est un problème ?

-Heu... un problème... ? Non... une surprise, clairement !

Brune eut un petit sourire, tandis que Fox lui demanda:

-Mais c'est... réel ? Enfin, je veux dire...

-Oui, on est ensemble.

-Ouha... enfin, si vous êtes heureux les deux, ça ne me regarde pas !

-Merci ! Sourit la jeune espionne.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu, puis Brune alla rejoindre Styx pour terminer leur bivouac.

Durant la soirée, Fox et Monkey se surprirent tous deux à se rendre près de la tente de Styx et Brune. Fox lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je parierais sur la même chose que toi !

-Je viens juste m'assurer du bien fondé de leur relation !

-Pareillement.

-Alors allons-y discrètement...

Ils s'approchèrent le plus furtivement possible, puis se mirent à écouter.

-Je suis contente, sourit Brune, ils ne nous ont pas rejeté !

-La tronche qu'ils ont fait, c'était mythique ! Merci pour ça... lui lança Styx.

-C'est normal ! Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'ils voient directement qu'on est ensemble plutôt qu'ils apprennent par la suite qu'on le cachait !

-Mh, ça a du sens.

-Hey... qu'est-ce que tu…? Mmmmh... pas çaaahhh...

-Tu préfèrerais que j'arrête ?

-N'y pense même pas... Hahhh...

Styx eut un rire et sembla continuer de plus belle vu les nouveaux gémissements de Brune. Fox grimaça et Monkey chuchota:

-Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu...

-Tu ne penses pas qu'ils simulent ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en entendre plus...

La jeune guerrière rit doucement et lui fit signe de décamper. Elle, par contre, attendit encore un peu pour voir s'ils s'arrêtaient ou pas, mais s'en alla finalement lorsqu'elle entendit Brune prier Styx de la prendre.

„Je crois que je ferais mieux de revenir demain matin..." pensa Fox.

Elle s'en alla pour leur laisser leur intimité, puis revint à l'aube pour jeter un oeil à travers l'ouverture de leur tente, discrètement. Elle sourit devant la scène:

Brune était blottie sur Styx, la tête contre son ventre et enlaçait son dos de ses bras. Celui-ci avait un bras derrière sa propre nuque, posé sur des coussins et somnolait en caressant les cheveux de son amante. Fox alla ensuite vers Monkey et lui dit:

-En fait... ils sont... comment dire... MIGNONS !

Monkey éclata de rire et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Fox sourit et retourna à ses occupations. Les deux étaient à présent rassurés sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de la relation entre Styx et Brune.


End file.
